Hogwarts: Not for Magic
by Potterhead21
Summary: Hogwarts isn't a school for magic, it's a school for juvenile delinquents. Join Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they meet criminals like themselves and leave marks on all who encounter them. Warning: contains gore!


**Hello.**

**I'm hoping that if I get this plot out of my head, I'll be able to focus more on my other stories. So, in this fic, Hogwarts is a center for juvenile delinquents. I got this idea while watching Con Air, so we're going to have some awful criminals in here. You might want to listen to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons for this, I know I did. I guess that's all the info you need. This chapter will be told in the POV of Harry.**

**Chapter is rated PG-13 for language and horrible themes.**

**Oh yeah, if you don't handle gore well, don't read. **

* * *

For only being 15, Harry Potter had one of the most horrendous criminal records...ever.

At age 11, he murdered three streets of people during the night, including his parents, brother, aunt, uncle, and cousins. The body count was near a hundred.

Of course, he fled the area, and no matter how hard the government tried to find him, they never could. The only hints of him they could find him with was the streets of people he murdered. The worst, a five-year-old boy. They tracked his body parts over the span of 30 miles. He's still missing a couple of toes.

England was in a panic, and the reason was an 11-year-old boy.

At the age of 13, he was finally caught. Because he was a child, he could only be sentenced a couple of life sentences, no matter the number of murders he committed. Body count totaled over 300.

"The Mad Hatter" or as the people started to call him as most of his murders consisted of him decapitating his victims, adjusted to jail life as well as any criminal could. After a trial and error run, he was quickly given a room to himself, because he would just kill his room mates, "for the fun of it," he said.

And for the first time in three years, England was at peace.

But things were about change.

* * *

Two years later:

* * *

Harry woke up to someone tying him up.

He looked around and sure enough, there was his personal guard, Billy,(or BoBo, as Harry called him) tying his hands together behind his back, none to gently either.

"Morning BoBo, where I am off to today? A lecture on what I did was wrong, and then the instructors won't let me go until I admit I did wrong, because you know how _that_ will turn out. Just like last time."

BoBo cracked a smirk at the memory. Last time Harry and the one of the instructors, Lisa, stayed there for roughly 20 hours trying to break each others wills. Harry won, of course.

"No," said BoBo, in his husky voice. "New school for kids like you just opened. Hogwarts, they called it. That's were we're sending you It's in Scotland, so we're celebrating getting you out of the country. Course we're gonna have to take you back in June sometime, but we get rid of you for almost 10 months, and I get a nice long vacation after spending two whole years with you."

Harry grinned, "Come on, you know you enjoyed them. After all, your never going to forget me with all those bite marks on you. I pretty sure they're going to scar."

"I'm sure they will you little sh-"

"You done yet? You've been in there a while," came the voice of the guard standing outside the door.

"Almost Jim. You really need to learn patience, I for one, don't want him coming out of these ropes, do you?"

Harry pretended to put on a look a scandlazation. "You wound me BoBo."

BoBo jerked him to a standing position. He unlocked the chain that connected his shackles to the wall. "You are to walk quickly and quietly. If you don't, the guards outside that door have orders to put a muzzle on you or to drag you across the floor. Now I will tell you, this Hogwarts has high standards. They will not put up with the back talk, biting, or kicking as I do. **_They will beat__ you._ **Do you understand me?"

While he was talking, Harry's eyes had slightly widened. He nodded and looked down, "Thanks for the warning, I'm ready now."

BoBo placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and gently pushed him forward. "Jim, I'm ready, open the door."

The guard named Jim opened the door and scowled. "Took you long enough, what were you doing saying good-bye and telling him how much your going to miss him?" He snickered.

"No, but I am going to tell you that you need to learn some respect for commanding officers or you'll be out of here faster that you can say 'sorry'. Am I clear, Jimothy?"

Jim curtly nodded his head, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Better. Now lead the way to the guard."

* * *

The guard consisted of six highly trained men including, BoBo and Jim. They frog marched him down the hall and Harry had to smile at the variety of men in the jail. There were men that hollered praises at him, men who tried to shake his hand as he went by (which was impossible with his hands tied together and three men on each side of him, but, hey, they tried), and the men that cowered in fear. At last, they reached a room with a chair sitting in the middle. They threw him into the chair and started to put him into a straight jacket.

"Aw, come on, do I really-," Harry stopped mid sentence as one of the men put a muzzle on him. He gave them his worst glare. They backed up slightly, but continued their work. When they finished, he was hoisted to his feet and marched outside.

Harry's heart ached. It was the first time in a year and a half that he had been outside. So, naturally, he was extremely pale. He tried to soak up as much of it as he could while they were outside.

They reached a prison bus not five minutes later. Harry was lifted aboard the bus and taken to the back of the bus where there were several individual caged chairs. He was placed in the on with the number 1 on it. Good, he liked being number 1. As soon as he was secured into place and the cage was closed and shut, the guard started to file out. Only Bobo remained. He sat down and buckled himself in.

And for the first time in criminal life, Harry was glad someone was there.

* * *

**There you go. What do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me!**


End file.
